Suggestions Please!
by cleopatra chic
Summary: Draco has a sister? Andromeda Malfoy joins her brother Draco and the trio for 5th year. But is she what she seems? Please read and review!!! first fic!


It was a quiet morning in the Malfoy house. A girl, who should have been a fifth year Durmstrang, wasn't going to be this year; she had been expelled for giving a shrinking potion to a teacher who called her stupid.  
  
"Draco, hurry up, you are going to make us late for the train," said a girl with white-blonde hair and reddish-yellow eyes. "I'm coming Andromeda; I'm just brushing my teeth," yelled Draco.  
  
A boy with white-blonde hair and green eyes stomped on the stairs of the mansion. There were many house elves running around cleaning everything in reach. "Andromeda, what house do you want to be in?" Andromeda looked at the floor, rolling the question around in her head, thinking before she answered.  
  
"I think I would like to be in your house brother." Draco smirked. "That's good, because I don't want to see Potter looking, touching or even going near you all year." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I think I'm old enough to decide who I would like to hang out with; besides, I'm only a month younger then you." A frown crossed Draco's face. "Dad told me not to let you go anywhere near him or his friends; especially that mud blood."  
  
Andromeda and Draco got on their brooms with their father and flew to Diagon Alley. When they got there, they first went to go buy books. "Oops, I'm sorry," she said after running into Hermione. "That's okay," said Hermione, who picked up the books she dropped. "Hi; I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Andromeda smiled. "Hi; I'm Andromeda." "Why don't you come over and meet my two friends?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
Andromeda walked with Hermione over to two boys who were talking with an older woman. "Harry, Ron, I would like to show you my new friend; this is Andromeda." "Hi," she said shyly. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter," said Harry, shaking her hand. "Hi, my name's Ron," smiled Ron, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you all," said Andromeda. She started staring and looking around, hoping her brother wasn't watching.  
  
"Andromeda, what's your last name?" Harry asked suddenly. "Oh, um, Malfoy; Andromeda Malfoy. Why?" "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before," Harry told her. "How could you be Draco Malfoy's sister?" "Oh, um, I went to Durmstrang before, but I got expelled," she replied quickly. "Oh, I see," Harry said.  
  
"Andromeda Artemis Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" asked Draco's cold, mean voice. "I'm talking; you know, you open your mouth and words come out. Duh!" she retorted. Draco glared at her. "I know what talking mean. I just wanted to know why you were talking to famous Harry Potter and Ron and Miss Mud blood," he told her sarcastically. "Would you like me to name all the reasons in a way you would understand?" she countered. "Yes... well two," he decided.  
  
"Ok, first, because Pansy Parkinson is a stupid girly girl; seconds is because I like them better then Crabbe and Goyle," Andromeda informed Draco. "Draco, what's going on here?" asked the dark, cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Nothing father, we were just telling Granger to move over so we could get through," Draco quickly replied. "You mean so YOU could get through," Andromeda corrected him. "Oh; I thought I heard someone say that they liked someone better then someone else." "That was me," Draco told Lucius. "I like Crabbe better then Granger." "Draco, I would like to show you a new book that just came in," Lucius stated.  
  
Draco and Lucius left to go look at the book. Andromeda turned around, looking at the shocked faces of Hermione, Ron and Harry. They looked as though Malfoy had just said something nice to a muggle born. Ron was the first person to blink after what seemed like two hours, but was only two minutes. "He stuck up for you or I mean, covered for you so you wouldn't get in trouble," said Ron, still looking frozen where he was standing.  
  
Andromeda shrugged. "He's my brother; he's very overprotective of me." "You don't really look like him at all, you..." Harry was cut off by Ron, who piped up and said. "You have yellow and reddish eyes." "I always asked Lucius why I was different but he just changes the subject," Andromeda told them. "Harry, Ron, I suggest we get going on some more shopping," said Hermione. "Would you like to come with us?" said Harry. Andromeda smiled. "Sure, if it's okay with Hermione."  
  
Hermione said yes, so the four went on with their shopping. Andromeda bought Ron all new books, as well as his sister and Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley said that she would pay her back, but Andromeda refused. After they were done shopping, they all went to Platform 9 ¾. But Andromeda had to go with Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment when all of a sudden.  
  
"Hello!" Andromeda had opened the compartment door. "Sorry, I was just wondering if I could come sit by you, if that's ok?" "Yeah, sure!" all three said at the same time. "If you don't mind, I brought a friend with me. Andromeda opened the door all the way to reveal Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hi," said Neville shakily. "What's wrong with Neville?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I saved him from Crabbe and Goyle," Andromeda replied. "What do you mean you saved him?" Ron wondered.  
  
"You see Ron, Crabbe and Goyle are very stupid and if you say something or ask a question they get confused. So I said something to them in Latin," Andromeda told him. "And they're still out there scratching their heads," Neville said smiling and laughing at the same time.  
  
"What did you say?" questioned Ron. "I said 'itane? Tua mater?" "What does that mean?" he asked. "It's stupid really; it means 'oh yeah? You're mama!'" "Brilliant!" Harry decided.  
  
Ron began very interested and asked Andromeda to teach him at lease one sentence a day for the year. While Andromeda was teaching to say one word, the compartment door flew open and revealed Draco, his face red with anger.  
  
"What did you say to Crabbe and Goyle?" he demanded. "Latin," she replied. "Yes, but what?" he questioned. "A sentence, duh!" she retorted. "Why are you hanging out with mud bloods anyhow?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco: futule te ipsum et caballum tucem!" she shouted. "Ahh!" Draco ran out of the room and ran all the way down the hallways and back into his compartment. "Now what did you say?" questioned Ron. "She said screw you and the broom you rode in on!" Hermione said laughing so hard that her face turned red and tears came to her eyes. Everyone was staring at her; they had never seen her laugh like that before.  
  
"Where did you learn how to speak Latin?" questioned Harry. "Honestly, I really don't remember. Someone a long time ago taught me," Andromeda told him.  
  
Later when the train stopped, Andromeda had to ride up with Hagrid on his boat because she had to come with the first years. She had never been here and had to get sorted into a house.  
  
Andromeda followed the first years up the stairs to an old woman who wore green velvet robes. Andromeda towered over the first years like she was a giant, like Hagrid. "First years, and fifth year student, they are ready for you," said the woman.  
  
Andromeda walked in and was amazed by the big room and how cool the ceiling looked. The women stood up in front and said what they had to do. "Now today we have a new student in her fifth year, so she will go last."  
  
"Sara," she called. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The students stood up from the house and applauded. Finally it was her turn. "Andromeda."  
  
As Andromeda walked towards the hat, she noticed a teacher wearing all black, watching her closely. The woman placed the hat on her head. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts Miss Voldemort," the hat said in a scared, kind of shaky voice.  
  
"Um, that's not my name. My name is Malfoy," Andromeda said. "Ah yes, this one is not as difficult as I thought," the hat said grinning at the crowed of kids. The man in all black was smiling at her probably thinking she was going to be in his house.  
  
The hat seemed to have found an answer, because it shouted... "GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd stood up and applauded as she got down. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man in black and her brother exchanged looked, as looked back at her as she joined Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville. A man with a long white beard stood up and said...  
  
"Let the feast begin." All of a sudden the food magically appeared on the plate in front of her. Before she started eating, she looked back at the hat, wondering why it had called her Miss Voldemort. Harry seemed to notice her staring at the hat. "What's wrong Andromeda?" asked Harry. "Oh nothing; I'm fine," she replied.  
  
After they were done eating the prefects of each house took them back to the common rooms. They walked until they came to a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and said...  
  
"Password?" "Balderdash." The picture swung open and revealed a door and beyond the door, a grand room much like her own bedroom at her castle. Looking around, she wasn't paying much attention; all she heard was girls left, boys right and that they luggage was already brought up.  
  
Andromeda followed Hermione up to the room where they sleep. Hermione was happy that Andromeda was in her house and that their beds were next to each other. Andromeda put on her night gown and went into wash her hair, locking the door behind her.  
  
Looking into the mirror, she grabbed a piece of her hair and it made a clipping noise. She had pulled of a wig, revealing white hair; not white blonde, but plain old woman white. "Andromeda, are you alright?" yelled Hermione thought the door. "I'm fine, really; just washing my hair, that's all," Andromeda yelled back. "Ok!" "I'll be out in a minute," Andromeda assured her. "Ok; need any help?" Hermione offered. "No, I'm fine, really!" Andromeda answered quickly.  
  
Grabbing the wig and her shampoo bottle, Andromeda began washing both the wig and her real hair. Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, bit not realizing it, she forgot about the wig.  
  
As she got down into her bed, she saw her hair, the lain white. She looked around to see if someone saw and indeed someone did. It was Hermione, lying down in the bed beside her, staring.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Andromeda, pulling the covers over her head. "Andromeda, I'm sorry I was staring at it, really," Hermione said. "Really, you don't mind my hair?" Andromeda asked. "No, right girls?" All the girls in the room said no. Now Andromeda felt like she would have help if the wig started to come off.  
  
The next day Andromeda and Hermione walked down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron to go get breakfast. At breakfast, Pansy Parkinson walked over to where the four were sitting.  
  
"Andromeda, would you like to go to class with me and my friends?" Pansy asked. "No thanks," said Andromeda. "I'm going with Harry, Ron and Hermione to class. "Suit yourself," Pansy snapped.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her, as if she was stupid or something. "What are you guys looking at me for?" she asked. "You would rather hang out with us then her," Hermione said. "Yeah, of course I would!" Andromeda said. "Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because you actually like me; she only likes me because I am her boyfriend's sister." "That makes sense," Ron decided, smiling.  
  
Please review!! Please! More soon! 


End file.
